gamingbetafandomcom-20200217-history
Super Mario Galaxy (WII)
Unused Animations Mario Mario has multiple unused animation files, including punching and tackling moves like in Super Mario 64. One of the numerous pre-release videos for the game shows that Mario can actually perform the dive attack somehow, or at least could at the time. He also has a full set of...tennis moves. Bouldergeist Bouldergeist has a set of animations for a tactic that is seemingly never used in battle: sinking into the ground, peeking with his core, and popping back up. His hands also have a corresponding animation. Character Design Changes Topmaniac and the Topman Textures As one of the oldest bosses conceived for the game, it is no surprise that Topmaniac has gone through several changes. Its textures and model are enough to prove this. In early footage of the game, Topmaniac was shown as a hovering purple Topman with a head that popped up on a metal rod. The original body still exists in the game under the name TogeBegoman. Interestingly, parts of the final model indicate that the boss went through another design stage. The texture used for the drill top is for a purple Topman, with the same layout as the other Topman textures. What's more, four Topman-style whacking rods can be found inside the body's model at varying degrees of tiny. Another interesting texture is used for the narrow metal band around Topmaniac's weakpoint, but only the gray edge of the image is mapped to the model. The large red area, featuring the game's "Pound This" symbol, goes unused. If the texture were applied to the weakpoint instead of the normal texture, the UV data aligns the symbol perfectly with the center. Similarly, the texture for the main body features a tiny red version of the symbol not used anywhere, even when applied to different parts of the model. * Topmaniac's original body * A color scheme of Topmaniac * Topmaniac is asking for this! Megaleg's Spare Parts Megaleg, being the biggest and possibly the oldest boss in the game, has a handful of unused parts associated with it. One of the models associated with it is TripodBossSwitch. The prototype boss''BossCrab'' also has a switch, so it is possible this switch was carried over in its design, but ultimately scrapped before being revealed in the E3 demo. Other parts are leftovers from an earlier stage of the final design. TripodBossLight is a three-beam version of the light that spins around on top of Megaleg's core. Other unused models are''TripodBossLeg3B'' and TripodBossLeg3C, textureless models that would later be combined into TripodBossFoot. The model TripodBossLeg3D is practically identical to TripodBossFootBottom. * TripodBossSwitch * TripodBossLight * TripodBossLeg3B * TripodBossLeg3C Chomp's Mouth Unlike in previous games, Chomps in SMG can only roll down set paths and bark when you get near. A closer examination of the models reveals that each Chomp has the inside of its mouth and backsides of its teeth fully modeled. A separate model is used for the breaking animation, so this is never seen. Rocky Rocky Wrench The model for the wrench thrown by Rocky Wrench is named MoguStone, indicating they were to originally throw rocks instead. Given their mole-like design, this makes sense. Level Design Changes Larger Galaxies The filenames of zones and planets indicate that at some point, there were fewer, larger galaxies, probably around the size of the original E3 demo galaxy. Two of the most common prefixes are''Ocean'' and Phantom. Blooper Oddities An unused Blooper appears in Beach Bowl Galaxy, with an SW_Appear switch which means it's supposed to appear after one of the chests at the bottom of the sea is opened, although it will never spawn. It's interesting to note that this Blooper is placed only on Star 3. Also, present in the main zone of Deep Dark Galaxy is a path-controlled Blooper. This is the only one that has a path, and the paths move forward and back. This is strange because Bloopers normally roam in any direction they wish. Unused Race Cosmic Comet race data for Space Junk Galaxy exists under the name GhostDataStarDustGalaxy, but a race never takes place there. What's more, there is no Luigi version present, unlike all the other race data. Unused Object Parameters Bubble Shape The bubble generators in places like Bubble Breeze Galaxy create nice round bubbles. However, with the right parameters, the bubbles spawned can be other shapes, such as cubes. Considering the internal names for Bubble Breeze Galaxy and Bubble Blast Galaxy use "cubebubble" in the name, it is likely that cubes were the original shape. With a different set of parameters, octahedral bubbles can be spawned. Magikoopa Fireball Split There's an unused setting for Magikoopa that causes its fire spells to act like Kamella's, splitting into multiple fireballs instead of just one. It can create two or three fireballs, depending on the parameter given. This setting was retained in Super Mario Galaxy 2 as well. Boo Items Obj_arg0 determines which item is housed in a boo. Only coins (ID 0), keys (ID 6), and Power Stars (ID 7) were used in the final game. * -1 = nothing * 0 = Coin * 1 = blue Toad * 2 = Sling Star * 3 = Launch Star * 4 = Star Bits * 5 = Luma * 6 = Key * 7 = Power Star * 8 = 1-Up Mushroom * 9 = Goomba * 10 = Blue Star Chip * 11 = Star Chip * 12 = Silver Star * 14 = Life Mushroom Blue Koopa Obj_arg0 determines how a Koopa is colored. ID 3''' changes it to blue which isn't used in the final game. Purple Luma Some code exists to change Lumas to be purple. The Luma will be purple if Obj_arg0 is set to '''4. Lil' Brrr and Lil' Cinder Behavior Both enemies have two unused settings which makes them jump if Obj_arg0 is set to 1''' or simply appear from ground if it's set to '''2.